


Zinnia- I mourn your absence

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah's time in the Hissing Wastes has her missing Cullen all that much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zinnia- I mourn your absence

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt from tumblr. I decided to go with a slightly humorous piece.

Delylah sat there against a boulder, just staring at the night sky. They had set up another camp for the Inquisition in the Hissing Wastes, and it always seemed to be dark here. She enjoyed the quiet; it was a refreshing change from the noises of Skyhold. At the same time she missed being there. She had been gone for over a month now, and the letters from Skyhold, from home, were far and few between. It took the crows awhile to reach them, and many of them likely didn’t even make it.

“Dinner’s ready, Boss.” Iron Bull handed her a bowl of whatever it was they were eating. It looked to be fennec stew again.

“Thanks.” Delylah smiled, looking as exhausted as she felt.

“Missing Cullen already?” Bull sat down beside her, already digging into his meal.

“Yes.” She took a single spoonful of the stew, and was pleasantly surprised. “Oh, Maker, you brought the peppers with you.”

“You should have seen Sera’s face. I warned her she would cry.”

They both started laughing, eating the hot meal with ease. “Do you remember the first meal we all had together?”

“Oh, that was a moment. The way Cullen tried not to choke, and Cassandra cursing nearly as much as Sera.” He polished off his meal, scooping the rest of the broth out of his bowl. “Have you managed to get him to eat anything you like?”

“He enjoys the spiced cocoa. I think the amount of cream he adds to it take the edge off the bite. For all his bravery and strength, he definitely has the Fereldan palette.” Delylah sighed, pausing in her eating. “Before we left he and I had lunch together; an Antivan dish Josie suggested. I told him I was proud of him for not gagging or spitting out his food.” She smiled as she started eating again.

“Did you mail off the letter you wrote for him?”

“Yes. No, I’m not telling you what it contains.”

“I’ll wager it has a lot of vivid poetry, and will likely result in you walking funny for a few days after we return.”

Side-eying him, “you really need to stop looking over my shoulder when I write.”

“I don’t need to read those letters, and it doesn’t matter if you write anything at all. The barracks have stories about you two.”

Her shoulders sank in defeat as she sighed and continued eating. Bull just laughed before they settled into a comfortable silence.

 


End file.
